The Flaws of Mortality: Side Quests
by Cerberose
Summary: A collection of (mostly AU) oneshots centered around the main characters and pairings of my fic: The Flaws of Mortality.
1. Quest I: Scarf

AN: Hey guys! So, there's so many (AU) side stories, prompts and other tales I wanted to write with the characters and pairings from my fic "The Flaws of Mortality". Sadly, they really don't add much to the main story and plot but I wanted to write them so badly that I decided to just do it anyways :D. These will consist of mostly (fluffy) oneshots with Sephiroth and Valon as main pairing, although I will most likely write a few with the sidepairings as well, since they don't really get much attention in the main fic.

Now, without further ado, I proudly present: The Flaws of Mortality: Side Quests.

* * *

 _"One does not fall in love; one grows into love, and love grows in him." - Karl A. Menninger_

* * *

 **Side Quest I**

 **Prompt: Scarf**

Sephiroth groaned as the woman stumbled forward and fell face-first into the hard pavement for the umpteenth time that evening. Sephiroth shook his head, mildly amused at his friend's drunken stupor. They had just left Cid's birthday party, and the man sure knew how to throw one. The music was obnoxiously loud, the people almost disgustingly cheerful and there was enough booze to sedate a horde of demons. Sephiroth didn't enjoy parties, anti-social as he was, so he usually didn't even bother going. He much preferred holing himself up in his office to work. However, his friends had somehow persuaded him into coming. They had also persuaded Valon into joining their drinking contest.

That's how Sephiroth, the only person at the party who wasn't completely wasted, found himself making sure his friend would get home safely. He liked to think of himself as a proper gentleman, if not somewhat socially challenged, so he had volunteered to escort her without second thought.

"Ouchie~," Valon giggled while rubbing her nose. Sephiroth crouched down next to her and held out his hand to help her up.

"I could just carry you home, you know?"

Valon rolled onto her back, her cheeks red from both the cold and the alcohol. She giggled again when Sephiroth knit his sculpted eyebrows together in a frown. He sighed, his breath clearly visible in the cold winter air. He gently pulled Valon to her feet and snaked his arm around her slender but strong waist in an attempt at trying to keep her from falling to the ground again. "I never expected you to be such a light-weight," he snorted.

"Am not," Valon babbled, her speech slurring as she stumbled forward. "Juz' didn't eat 'nuff."

"Sure," he grinned. The pair kept moving forward. They made slow progress, but at least with his arm around her waist she wouldn't fall again. Sephiroth dared a glance at the woman. Her eyes were hazy and the red from her cheeks had spread to her nose. _Foolish woman._ Sephiroth sighed again. _She is sure to catch a cold like that. Who would forget their scarf when it was freezing cold outside?_

"Wait a second," he told her. He planted her against a lamppost so she could stabilize herself before he dared letting go. Then, he unwrapped his own scarf from his neck and held it out to her. "Here, take it."

Valon stared at him with a confused look before she took the scarf with a shaky hand. She slurred a thank-you and hung the scarf over her shoulders, smiling gratefully at him over the thick fabric. Again, Sephiroth snaked his strong arm around her, gently tugging so they could move forward.

"Hey, Seph?" Valon asked softly, breaking their companionable silence. Sephiroth hummed in response, turning his head so he could look at her. Her face was still red, he noted. Didn't the scarf help?

"How do you know where I live?"

Sephiroth snorted. So she didn't remember. "I've visited your home before."

"You did?" the woman looked at him wide-eyed. Sephiroth only nodded, not wanting to talk about it. When his mother had died, his father became an abusive alcoholic. He was just a young boy then, a foolish child.

Weak.

He'd ran away from home one day, when his father had scarred his face with a broken beer bottle. It was winter, freezing and snowing much like this night, and he had wandered around town having nowhere else to go. It was then that a young girl had noticed him, detaching herself from her mother's protective hand to run up to him. She'd offered him her scarf and gloves, had begged her mother to take him home so he could warm up. The mother was reluctant at first, but in the end had agreed to her daughter's pleading. No-one could leave a bleeding child out to freeze on the streets, after all. And so, Sephiroth was taken into their home, at least until the police arrived.

Even though he'd never see her again, he had fallen in love with that girl the very moment she'd wrapped her large scarf around his neck. Never had he anticipated that the two would end up going to the same university in the future.

That all happened many years ago, so Sephiroth couldn't blame her for not remembering. Then why did he feel a pang of hurt surge through his chest?

When Sephiroth didn't elaborate, Valon buried her face in the scarf again.

The further they walked, the more violently the snow came falling down and the harder the wind was blowing. _A snowstorm?_ Sephiroth scoffed. _Really now?_ He protectively pulled Valon a little closer to him, causing her to yelp in surprise. She stared at him in confusion but didn't question his motives. She was freezing and he was somehow still radiating a welcome warmth, so she didn't complain. Besides, the closeness with the silver-haired man was kind of nice.

Another gust of wind. The snow prickled their skin as if it were needles hailing from the sky and both their long hair was whipped violently around them. When the wind almost carried the short woman up with it, Sephiroth decided they needed to find shelter. He urged her forward, eyes darting around the empty streets trying to find a place, a corner, anything to protect them from the storm.

Valon suddenly halted, muttering profanities Cid would be proud (and jealous) of. Sephiroth turned around to see what had started her, only in time to see his scarf floating along with the wind. Valon jerked herself free and clumsily dashed after it.

"Val! What are you-" he yelled after her. He groaned and sprinted towards her. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. "Leave it, it's too dangerous. We need to find shelter!" He had to yell to make himself audible over the storm. The woman defiantly shook her head while keeping an eye on the scarf as it landed on the frozen waters of the city's canal. She jerked her wrist free and took off towards the ice, carefully stepping on it to test if it would hold her weight. Sephiroth wanted to follow her, to forcibly drag her away if need be, but he didn't dare step on the ice. He didn't know how thick it was, and didn't want to take the risk as the frozen water already creaked dangerously underneath the lithe woman's feet. Thus, all he could do was scream her name at the top of his lungs in hopes that she would turn around.

"Come back, you fool!" he screamed, a tinge of panic audible in his voice as the ice creaked once more. Was she really risking her life for a scarf?

The woman inched forward, taking careful steps towards her goal. Sephiroth held his breath, praying to all the Gods he could name for her safety, although he didn't necessarily believe in nor worship the deities.

Then, as if the Gods knew of his defiance, as if to spite him just for that, another violent gust of wind almost blew him off of his feet. Valon, who was about half his weight, was unable to hold her ground. She flew forward and crashed back onto the ice with a loud cry. Miraculously the scarf barely moved from the wind, and despite everything the wind did blow her closer towards her goal. Carefully she crept forward, but halted again when the ice groaned and creaked, louder than before. Sephiroth called her name again, but the ice gave away at that very moment. It started with a few cracks underneath her, but quickly expanded with a horrible noise that drowned out even the howling of the storm. Sephiroth could only watch in terror as the woman made one last leap towards the scarf before the ice gave away completely. He could only stare as she disappeared in the water and small bubbles rose up to the surface.

He shook his head, shaking himself out of his stupor, and made a mad dash towards the canal. He dove into the freezing water, his breath knocked out of his lungs by the sheer coldness. The second he was submerged he started seeing stars, the cold numbing and disorienting him all at once. It took him a moment to catch his breath while he frantically looked around for any sign of Valon. He took a deep breath and dove underneath the ice, desperately trying to find her.

Movement at his left caught his eye, and he almost released his breath when he saw Valon knocking against chunks of ice that had not yet cracked, trying to break it to get out of the frozen trap. Quickly, Sephiroth swam towards her and grabbed her by her coat. In her blind panic, she tried to wiggle free, tried kicking him away from her, but the small woman wasn't able to overpower him. He dragged her with him, back to where he had jumped in himself, and he hurled Valon upwards first so she could take a much-needed breath. She did breathe, a horrible, sharp inhale that sent a shiver down Sephiroth's spine. He climbed out of the freezing water and dragged her away and back onto the sidewalk. She coughed up some water and was shaking badly, staring at him wide-eyed as her teeth clattered against each-other, the scarf tightly clenched to her chest. With shaking arms, he lifted her up and ran towards the general direction of her home. He needed to get her warm as soon as possible, so he just ran as quickly as he could.

When he finally reached her home, he all but kicked the door in, not bothering to search for a spare key. Without switching on the light, he dashed upstairs and opened multiple doors until he found the bathroom. He gently put the shivering girl down in the spacious tub and turned on the shower, setting it to a comfortable warmth. He put her under the spray and started undressing her, trying to get her out of the frozen clothes and ignoring his own numb body as he did. First he took off her coat, carefully watching her stoic face and hazy eyes. Then he tossed her shoes aside, followed by her socks.

"Your toes are blue..." he stupidly stated. He sighed to himself as he caught some of the warm water in his cupped hands and gently splashed it over her feet, making sure they were at least somewhat warm before continuing the undressing. He took off her vest and struggled with her jeans, a blush that had nothing to do with the cold spreading across his cheeks. Sephiroth gently tugged at her wrist, her hands holding on to the damned scarf for dear life.

"Valon," he ushered. "Val, can you hear me?"

Her head snapped up, the haze clearing from her eyes somewhat. She looked at him confused for a moment before realization hit her, an expression flashing across her face that Sephiroth couldn't quite place.

"Val, you need to get out of your clothes," he calmly spoke. She slowly nodded and took off the last of her clothes, blushing furiously as she did but never letting go of the scarf. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, curling up into a ball in a mixture of modesty and shame, avoiding Sephiroth's gaze for the very same reasons.

When Sephiroth gasped from the shiver that ran down his spine, she gently grabbed his hand and tugged at it. "Get in," she demanded, still refusing to look him in the eye. "You need to warm up, so get in."

Sephiroth slowly nodded and plugged the drain so the tub could fill before he stripped out of his soaking and frozen clothes as well. When he was stark naked -his toes were blue too, he noticed-, Valon turned around to face the wall. When Sephiroth looked at her curiously, she simply shrugged. "Hurry, you're freezing."

Sephiroth obeyed and stepped inside the half-filled tub, groaning at the prickling sensation when his frozen skin hit the warm water. He sat down with his back turned towards hers, smiling softly when she leaned back against him. She let her head rest atop his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Thank you," she spoke softly. Sephiroth nodded slowly, feeling his body relax when the warm water rose up to his chest. Although the situation was awkward and uncomfortable, sitting frozen and naked with the object of his affections, he couldn't help but feel everything _but_ awkward and uncomfortable. The warmth was just too damn good for him to care about trivial things like that.

"Why did you go after the scarf?" Sephiroth asked after a long silence. He felt Valon shift a little behind him, but she didn't answer. "I mean, it's just a scarf..." he continued. "Why risk your life for-"

"It's not," she interrupted him. "It's not... _just_ a scarf."

"What?" Sephiroth asked, confused.

"Remember when you said you'd visited my home before?" Sephiroth nodded. "Well, you know how I got silent after you said that? That's because I was trying to remember."

Sephiroth felt his stomach turn. "Did you?"

"You were that boy... This scarf, this is the one I gave you back then, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sephiroth sighed.

"That's why I went after it. I mean, you've kept it all this time... You must cherish it deeply."

He hummed affirmatively. "I do. However, I cherish the one who gave it to me more."

"I never even realized it was you. I'm so sorry, Seph, I should have-" her apology was interrupted as Sephiroth turned around, the water splashing over the edge in the act. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"You're a fool, girl."

Valon reluctantly returned the embrace, gently snaking her arms around him. Sephiroth pulled away and cupped her face in his large hands, grinning at the sight of her flustered face. He slowly inched closer, closing the distance between their faces by all but a hair's worth. Her hot breath on his lips made him feel warmer than the water ever could, butterflies welling up in his stomach as said breath hitched in her throat before she closed the gap. Their lips brushed against each-other softly, gently, lovingly. He closed his hand over hers and he couldn't help but smile when his fingers brushed the wet scarf.

* * *

AN: Moar author's notes, sorry! I just wanted to add that besides what I described in the top notes, I feel extremely drained lately (I'm working multiple jobs and taking care of a family and a sick mother) and I think that's really not doing any good for the plot and quality of the main fic, so this is some lighthearted fun for myself, too. However, that doesn't mean the main fic is dead or anything. I will continue it, it's just taking a little longer than usual because I'm beat. Sorry again!

I do hope you enjoyed the very first Side Quest. Thank you for reading!


	2. Quest II: Party Games

_"Don't you know there ain't no devil, it's just God when he's drunk." - Tom Waits_

* * *

 **Side Quest II**

 **Prompt: Party Games**

Zack cheered when Cloud chugged another dubiously smelling drink, a mix of alcoholic and non-alcoholic fluids, a cocktail from hell made with anything and everything the SOLDIERS could gather. Said SOLDIERS all burst out laughing when the poor boy gagged, but he victoriously raised the empty glass nonetheless. Zack happily clapped for the blond's bravery. The drink had smelled strong enough to be able to sedate, if not kill, a Zolom.

"Let's play a different game," Cloud suggested as he clutched his stomach. Angeal clapped the boy on his shoulders before nodding in agreement. "Let's, the Chocobo is horrible at card games."

"That's why it's fun, though!" Valon grinned. "I never expected to see the Chocobo in a drunk state."

"Shut up," Cloud snarled, ignoring their ranks as he did. Zack felt a little bad for the birthday boy so he jumped up enthusiastically, successfully taking away the attention from Cloud. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Sephiroth stretched his long legs before he took a sip, trying to hide a chuckle but failing miserably. "Genesis told me about this game," he stated while he lifted his arm, giving Valon plenty space to lean against his chest. "It seems awfully childish."

"And how do we implement the booze?" Genesis agreed. Angeal shook his head at that, ruffling Cloud's unruly spikes as he gathered the cards scattered about the room. "No more alcoholic punishments. There's two unenhanced in the room and I'm not carrying them back to their beds."

"Bein' enhanced sounds like a drag, ya log," Devon slurred, raising his third bottle of wine in a toast and turning his gaze to Cloud. "To being able to get piss-fucking drunk!"

Cloud smiled faintly and raised his empty glass in the air. "Word."

"Anyways," Valon snatched Devon's bottle away and took a large gulp, promptly ignoring the profanities her friend muttered at the loss of his booze. She put the now empty bottle in the middle of the circle and tapped the glass with her nail. "I agree with Zack. A drunk game of Truth or Dare sounds like a lot of fun!"

"But-" Genesis tried to protest, but Valon was quick to shut him up with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"If you refuse to answer a question or act out a dare, you have to fill this bottle with the elixir we just made for Cloud and down it in one go," she turned her gaze to Genesis. "That enough alcoholic punishment for you?"

Genesis' sly smile spoke more than a thousand words. This _was_ going to be fun. Angeal put the stack of cards away and took his seat in between Zack and Valon. Now that everyone was seated, Valon decided she'd get the first spin. The bottle landed on Sephiroth.

"Seph!" Valon grinned brightly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your last dream about?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment, took a sip of his whiskey and rose a single, sculpted eyebrow. "You'd never forgive me if I told you."

"Tell us!" Valon elbowed him between the ribs. He chuckled before he took another sip. "It was about Cloud Strife."

Cloud turned his face to hide a blush and Zack perked up. "Details!" the raven-haired boy yelled.

"Forgive me, Chocobo," Sephiroth grinned at the blond boy before turning to Valon, his face twisted back into his perfect, stoic mask. "I fucked him senseless."

Everyone except Cloud and Valon burst into laughter, the former too busy hiding his ever-growing blush and the latter just staring at her fiancé with her mouth agape. "Oh Gaia," the Lieutenant muttered. "Oh Gaia, that's... That's so _hot_!"

The laughter abruptly halted, everyone staring at Valon. After a long silence, Devon jumped up and burst out laughing once more. "That's fucking kinky Gen'ral, sir!"

Sephiroth cleared his throat as he spun the bottle, trying to get the attention off of himself. The bottle landed on Angeal.

"Dare!" the Commander puffed his chest, showing off how brave he was for taking the first dare.

"Very well," Sephiroth nodded, barely needing time to think of a dare for the Commander. "Trade shirts with Valon."

More laughter. Valon and Angeal, quite comfortable with each-other, instantly rose. Valon grabbed Angeal's hand and started dragging him to the kitchen. "I'm not wearing a bra," she explained as she tugged him forward. Once in the kitchen, she shut the door and started undoing the chains that held her leather top together and Angeal easily stripped out of his turtleneck. Valon didn't even bother to cover her breasts, knowing Angeal was as gay as a Dutch window, and accepted the still-warm shirt that was way, _way_ too big for her. The shirt was long enough to reach her knees.

Her own top however was way, _way_ too small for Angeal. The Commander tried to push his arms through the holes, but they were barely large enough to get past his wrists. Confused, he cocked his head to the side. "How am I going to wear this?"

Valon grinned and took the leather from him, then walked around the Commander and stretched to her full length, tippy-toes and everything, to secure the chain around his neck, her top now an adorable little cape. She walked around him to admire her work, but burst out laughing instead.

"Oh Gaia, Angeal, you look like a stripper!"

Again, Angeal puffed his chest in pride as he took a couple long strides towards the door, opened it and walked back into the General's living room. He swung his hips in an overly dramatic fashion as he waltzed in, the group of men almost screaming in mirth. Valon hurried after him and sat back down next to Sephiroth, the men still hollering at Angeal as he grabbed the bottle to spin. Genesis snorted when it landed on him.

"Dare. Make it a good one," the redhead snorted.

Again, there wasn't much time needed to think. "Give someone in this room a lapdance."

Genesis snorted again and rose. He strode across the room, elegant and dangerous, like a cat stalking its prey, then stopped in front of Angeal. He seductively looked at his co-Commander through thick eyelashes before sensually dropping his read coat, his hips ever so slightly moving around. Angeal covered his eyes with his hands, but peeked through his fingers either way. "Not me!" he chuckled. Genesis lowered his face, bending over and crawling over the raven-haired Commander all the while moving to music they couldn't hear. The redhead cracked a smile as he softly stroked Angeal's face with his thumb. "You're right. Dressed like that, you should be doing the stripping."

Angeal swatted his friend's face playfully but dismissively. "Enough, Gen, I-"

"You asked for it," Genesis purred, making no intention to stop his sensual movements. He took off his shirt, turning around so Angeal had a perfect view at his behind, his hips still moving like a snake, hypnotizing his prey before it'd strike. When his hands lowered to his pants, his nimble fingers swiftly opening the button, it was Valon who yelled him to a stop. "Enough! Enough, Gaia," she huffed. "You're going to kill us Gen, too sexy, make it stop! We'll die of arousal!"

"Word," Devon once more agreed. At that, Genesis closed his pants, turned to wink at Angeal and took a few long steps back to his spot. He put his shirt back on and bowed, receiving some enthusiastic applause from Zack, Valon and Devon before he sat back down and grabbed the bottle.

"Valon, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Lame."

"Just ask me a question!"

Genesis chuckled, but already knew what he was going to ask her. Truth be told, he had wanted to ask her this for a long time, but the opportunity never came up.

"What's the funniest thing that has ever happened while having sex with our beloved General?"

When said General instantly snorted, Genesis knew he'd asked a good question. Valon, still wearing Angeal's shirt, sat up and cleared her throat, ready to tell the story.

"Remember when Seph had been away for almost a month? Some mission in the north had gone awry or something like that."

Genesis nodded.

"Well, a month is obviously a lot, so when he came home we were both feeling particularly frisky. I'm still mad about those jeans, by the way," she glared at Sephiroth and some soft chuckles rose from the group. "Anyways, having this primal surge of lust and many rounds of making up for lost time," she paused for a moment to wiggle her eyebrows, causing Zack to cover his mouth with his hand as to silence his laughter. "we decided to try something new. So, there we went on this scavenging hunt for ropes in the middle of the night. We decided to sneak into the supply room on the thirty-fourth floor since we were sure there'd be ropes there. Mind you, we were butt-naked at the time, so that's why we were sneaking. Anyways," again, she paused to wiggle her eyebrows, causing Zack to once more burst into laughter. "we found rope, plenty of it, and made our way back to the bedroom. So there we were, Sephiroth tied securely to the bed-"

"Seph was the sub?" Zack squealed in delight, not even bothering to stifle his laughter anymore. Valon, _again_ , wiggled her eyebrows before continuing her story. "anyways, Seph was tied, we were having a great time, and then Seph had his climax, yeah?" Sephiroth's grin grew wider at that point. "Turns out, those ropes are not strong enough for a climaxing supersoldier. The ropes snapped, half the bed collapsed and I was hit in the face full-force by a climaxing supersoldier. I went out cold for _fifteen_ minutes!"

"Oh Gaia," Zack hiccuped between laughs. "Is that where you got that black eye from?"

Valon nodded, a proud expression on her face. "He totally lost control, it was hilarious. Well, it was once I came to. You should've seen his face!"

"I worried about you," Sephiroth weakly defended himself as he took another sip from his drink. "And you should," Valon concluded before she grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin, her misplaced expression of pride still plastered on her face.

When the bottle landed on Zack and the boy bravely yelled "Dare!", Devon all but tackled Valon. They crashed to the floor, but before Valon could complain, the Turk whispered something in her ear. Her irritated expression twisted into a sly smile within a heartbeat. She covered her mouth as she whispered something back, the rest of the group shuffling at their spots in anticipation. Zack, the poor thing, clearly grew more nervous by the second.

After some more whispering, Valon finally nodded. She cleared her throat and pointed at Zack. "SOLDIER Second Class, Zachary Fair," she started. Zack audibly gulped at the formal use of his name. "I dare you to make out with the birthday boy, tongue and everything, for at least three minutes!"

Cloud's fair skin went from red to a ghostly white and back when he realized what that dare meant. Zack slowly nodded and turned to Angeal, silently asking his lover for permission. The Commander dipped his head in a slow nod and the raven-haired youth turned to Cloud. He didn't stop to ask the boy for permission. Instead, he crawled towards the blond, slowly, full of anticipation, his goofy grin wavering with every inched he closed. After what felt like forever, the SOLDIER finally reached the blond, hovering over him. He stared at Cloud with half-lidded eyes, the birthday boy clearly unsure how to respond. Zack took the lead and dipped his head, their lips touching but barely. The second Cloud closed his eyes, Zack closed the gap. A soft moan, a sound of both pleasure and surprise escaped the blond's throat as their lips locked, brushed softly against the other, and eventually deepened. Zack gently pushed Cloud to his back, the alcohol making him more daring than he'd usually be and cloud more willing than he'd normally be. At least, in a large group like this Cloud wouldn't let himself be touched like this. In private, however...

Subconsciously, Zack's hips twitched, earning himself a roll from the smaller boy's hips in return. The temperature in the room raised to a dangerous level, but the youths didn't care. Cloud's fingers grasped at Zack's dark locks and Zack's hands wandered lower, gently caressing the blond's sides. Only when they heard someone else, Zack thought it was Angeal, release a shaky breath did they pull away from each other. Cloud's blush was redder than it had ever been, and the raven-haired boy knew for a fact that his face must have been beet-red as well. He raised his head, his goofy smile plastered on his face again, and chuckled awkwardly when he saw how everyone stared at them. Big eyes, mouths agape and Valon and Devon even held each-other's hands tightly, both looking ready to burst. It reminded Zack of a concept called 'fangirling', as he'd seen women stare at Sephiroth in that exact way before. He chuckled again and turned his gaze back to Cloud, the blond still red and panting and both boys' arousals very much apparent to each-other. He gently ruffled the unruly mop of golden hair in a friendly and familiar fashion and flashed him a warm and gentle smile.

"Happy birthday, Cloud."

* * *

AN: Oh man, that was silly. Thank you for reading!


	3. Quest III: Wings

AN: This chapter is **NSFW.** Wing kink between Sephiroth and Valon. Also, this doesn't take place during the main storyline. It's the same setting, the same characters, but didn't happen in the story. Just to prevent confusion :) Enjoy!

* * *

" _Death and love are the two wings that bear the good man to heaven._ _"_ _\- Michelangelo_

* * *

 **Side Quest III**

 **Prompt: Wings**

Sephiroth curled the huge, black wing around himself as if trying to hide himself away. He sat on the ground, random objects and the remnants of a chair scattered around him. He looked so vulnerable, surrounded by the mess his wing had made when it had appeared out of thin air. Valon couldn't help but stare.

Sephiroth had once told her he had mutated from the Mako, too. She always assumed he had meant his eyes, as minor mutations often were in the eyes, but she'd never expected this. The wing was absolutely huge, its span at least as long as its owner was. The feathers were jet-black and glossy, they almost looked like they were shimmering in the artificial light that filled their apartment. Through his ripped coat, Valon could see the smaller, fluffy feathers that trailed from the base of the wing all the way down to Sephiroth's lower back.

All in all, the wing was beautiful.

She took a few cautious steps closer.

"Seph?"

The wing shifted at her voice, but didn't fold itself on the General's back just yet. Sephiroth himself didn't respond. Valon took a few more steps and stretched her arm as she reached him. Her fingers barely brushed the feathers, the wing twitched under her touch. She didn't pull her hand back yet, putting more pressure on the gentle petting motions as she tested the waters.

She wasn't able to wade too deep, the wing twitching once more and sending a visible shiver down his spine. She retracted her hand and repeated his name, more pleading this time.

"I never wanted you to see this," came Sephiroth's voice, his face still hidden behind a curtain of black feathers.

"Why?" her voice wasn't demanding, she didn't want to rub him the wrong way now, but she had to ask. When he didn't respond, she crawled underneath the wing and sat down in front of her betrothed. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled warmly. "It's a bit of a surprise, but I think it's beautiful."

At that, Sephiroth finally looked at her. "You do?"

With a nod and a hum, Valon confirmed. She reached out to the wing again, gently petting the crook. "Of course I do," she smiled again, her eyes following the movement of her hand as her fingers curiously touched the feathers. "I think everything about you is beautiful."

She kept petting the wing, which had wrapped itself around the both of them, while Sephiroth dipped his head, now hiding behind his hair. When he inhaled sharply when her fingers started stroking the feathers at the very base of the wing, Valon quickly pulled back again. "I'm sorry! Seph, did I hurt you?" she asked, staring at the man wide-eyed. Still hidden behind his hair, he shook his head, the silver locks dancing with the motion.

"Then what..." she pondered out loud. It wasn't until she caught a glimpse of the bulge in his pants that was starting to show that she realized what was wrong.

"I see," she smiled, a little more mischievous this time. She bent forward again, picking up her gentle caresses where she left off. Sephiroth's shoulders stiffened, but other than that, he didn't protest. She crawled a little closer and rested her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent while continuing her caresses. She chuckled when the wing twitched again, pretty sure she'd found a sensitive spot. There was still one thing that was bothering her, though. Sephiroth was never this submissive. Unsure if he was actually enjoying this, she stopped her motions and placed her hands on his cheeks again, tugging lightly to make him face her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes darting back and forth between his. Much to her surprise, his eyes were half-lidded and somewhat glazed in... in what? Pleasure, arousal? Or was he sick? She removed one hand from his cheek and placed it on his forehead instead. He was unusually warm, but...

With a soft chuckle, Sephiroth grabbed her wrist and gently tugged her hand away from his forehead, lacing his fingers with hers and rubbing her thumb with his own.

"You're cute when you worry," he stated. Valon only rose her eyebrows in confusion. He placed a kiss on her hand and smiled. "The sensation is a bit... much. That's all."

"No good, then?" Valon tilted her head to the side. Sephiroth placed another kiss on the back of her hand.

"Quite the contrary."

"Oh... Oh!" Valon giggled. She looked at him questioningly as she moved her free hand to the leather strap of his pauldron, and when he made no move to object she clumsily undid the strap. It dropped to the ground with a loud clatter. She undid the second pauldron and tried to pull her hand out of Sephiroth's grasp, but he tightened his hold on her instead. He then used his own free hand to lift her and pull her closer.

Valon, now straddling his hips, couldn't help but blush when she felt his erection underneath her. Using his own hand, he rid himself of his coat -or, what was left of it after his wing had torn through it-, and guided her arm to his back again. She instantly took to petting and stroking the feathers again, curiously looking at his reaction through the corner of her eye. She didn't need to though, because as soon as her fingers brushed through the feathers, Sephiroth threw his head back and bucked his hips upwards, the unexpected friction causing Valon to gasp.

Sephiroth moved his free hand to her exposed midriff and took to tracing the lines of her muscles -he would never tire of doing that-, stopping only an inch above her jeans, teasing her with his thumb before stroking upwards again. To punish him for his teasing, Valon applied more pressure to her stroking, burying her fingers in the feathers and tugging softly.

"Oh Gaia, Valon," he breathed. In response she started rocking her hips, moving over his crotch in the same rhythm in which she was petting his wing. Only when he squeezed his eyes shut in concentration as to hold his climax back did the woman take pity on him. She stopped her stroking motions and pulled her arm back. With one finger, she traced his own muscles all the way down. She shifted back a little to give herself more space and finally, _finally_ undid the button on his leather pants. She pulled the zipper down and slowly, _slowly_ let her hand slip inside his underwear, which she pulled away from his erection, finally giving his trapped member the room it needed. She wiggled her other hand free from his and wrapped it around his erection, her other going back to petting his wing again, this time the trail of soft feathers going down his back.

It was too much, the sensations of both his cock and his wing being stroked and teased and played with. It didn't take long for the familiar warmth to wash over him. With a sharp hiss, he grabbed both her wrists and pulled them away from him, not ready to orgasm just yet. Valon looked up at him questioningly again, but didn't have the time to question his actions as he pushed her down on the ground, a surprised yelp escaping her lips as she hit the floor a little harder than he had intended. Sephiroth didn't heed it any mind though, his hands making quick work of her clothing. Before he gave her the chance to process what happened, he lowered himself between her legs and placed soft kisses on her inner thigh. He felt his wing shudder when the woman let out a surpressed moan.

Hungrily, he placed his lips only slightly above the sensitive nub between her legs, earning himself another moan when he trailed more soft kisses down to his target and hungrily lapped at it. It didn't take long for him to insert two fingers as well.

He couldn't keep that up for long, her legs already shaking and her hips bucking beyond her control. He stopped pleasuring her and crawled upwards again, giving her a long, deep kiss before he rose. He rid himself of his pants and stared at the black- and white haired woman in appreciation. With a hint of a smile he noted that the soft tuft of hair on her pubic area was still entirely black, the odd mutation having spread all over her body except there.

"What?" the woman in question huffed.

"Nothing," he chuckled. He stepped over his dropped jeans and lowered himself to Valon. He pulled her upright and onto his lap again, the corners of his lips quirking upwards ever so slightly when he felt her shudder. He stretched his wing and wrapped it around them, supporting her back and keeping her upright so he could use both of his hands to stroke and touch every part of her body. Again, she reached behind him, lacing her fingers through the feathers on his lower back. With her other hand, she gently took his erection and positioned it right before slowly lowering herself, her warmth engulfing him like a wave.

He wanted to throw his head back in pleasure, but she somewhat roughly grabbed his hair before he could. She then pulled him down into a heated kiss, moaning in his mouth every time she slammed down in a rocky rhythm, still needing a bit more time to get fully used to the intrusion.

She raised herself agonizingly slow before slamming down again, tugging at feathers and hair every time she did the latter. Already close to his climax before they started, he could feel the sensations pooling up in his groin once more. He bit back a groan when she moaned in his mouth again, trying to fight his orgasm.

It was a battle he couldn't win.

She pulled away from the kiss and took a moment to inhale some much-needed air before she bent to the side. She placed some featherlight kisses on the black wing, and Sephiroth started seeing stars. She then bit down on the wing, gently nibbling the feathers, her one hand stroking the backside and the other her own breast. The erotic sight was enough to pull Sephiroth over the edge. His hips bucked upwards roughly in his orgasm, every nerve in his body on fire and his eyesight blank as he filled her with his seed.

She quickened her pace, every movement painful and pleasurable and _oh so good_ at once, and only needing a few more thrusts before she too came, moaning his name over and over before she let herself fall forward. With a loud sigh, she hid her face in the crook of his neck as he gently stroked her hair and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. He then draped his wing over them, it being large enough to function as a blanket. She teasingly gave a gentle tug at the feathers and placed a kiss in his neck, sighing happily once more.


End file.
